


wherever i go, you bring me home

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Jewish Character, Cigarettes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Living Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Self-Esteem Issues, endgame whomst???, sam and bucky are captain america, the cat shows up onc but i love her, vision is a nb lesbian and wanda is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: "Have I told you about the book club Wanda got started? Yeah, and guess who’s in it, guess.”“Oh my god I have a feeling who it is by your tone alone. Tic-Tac? Seriously? Doesn’t he live in San Fran?”Steve laughed. “Yeah, Wanda sets up a video call with Lang and just props up her laptop.” They spent a few more minutes talking before Sam had to leave, his goodbye a smacking kissing sound accompanied by the background noise of Bucky pretending to gag. They were ridiculous. Steve missed them.(or- that au where Thanos caused Steve's body to revert back to his old self and the adjustments Steve goes through even months later)





	wherever i go, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> I just sort of wrote this? I just think it's cute and I hope you guys do as well. I had a lot of fun with it and it was nice to think about instead of the monstrosity of Endgame :) 
> 
> title comes from Sweet Creatures by Harry Styles

A cigarette dangled in between his lips. He struggled to light it up as a slight wind passed through, tousling his hair and causing the small fire on the tip of the lighter to exhaust. “Fuck,” Steve muttered as he waited for the wind to settle down. His body shook slightly from the cold, goosebumps lined his bare arms. Stupid of him to forget his coat. 

It just-

Steve wasn’t used to this yet. Again. Being  _ himself _ . Sick and skinny and shaking like a leaf with each blow of the wind. He wasn’t even supposed to be smoking anymore- he had learned long ago that they did not in fact help with asthma and caused health issues and were most definitely detrimental to his health now- but he just couldn’t shake the habit. He’s been smoking since he was sixteen, asthma cigarettes or otherwise, smoked with Bucky, with Peggy, with his Howling Commandos, with the equally tired SHIELD agents who worked with computers. It was hard, quitting. 

The wind settled and, finally, Steve was able to light the damn thing. The tip glowed orange as he breathed in. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, an insistent series of buzzing that told him it was a call. Steve pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, smoke lingering about his mouth as he breathed out, his other hand pulling his phone out of his jeans pockets. It was Sam. The picture Steve had set up for him was of Sam smiling silly, the cute gap between his teeth clearly visible, a blanket over his shoulders like a cape. It was cute.

Steve swiped his thumb and brought the phone to his ear. “Hey what’s going on?” He took a drag as he walked forward, unsure where exactly he was going, but he felt like he should walk. Sam’s voice was warped by the static of the phone, combined with the fact that Steve had accidently pressed the phone to his deaf ear. “Hold up, I put the phone to the wrong ear.” He quickly shifted the phone to his right ear. “Alright, what were you saying?” 

“Just wanted to check up on you. How’s everything at home babe?” Sam’s voice was soothing. It made Steve feel warm. His chest tingled. It could be the cigarette- no, no it was Sam. God he loved him. He missed him. Sam and Bucky had been out and about on Captain America business, which Steve was no longer allowed on due to his health despite his insistence that he could help, he had Stormbreaker. But- nope. He understood, he did, but he felt like he was twenty-five all over again. Being scolded by Bucky for pushing his limits, for trying to be something he was not. Someone he could no longer be. 

Suddenly feeling guilty, Steve dropped his cigarette and crushed it underneath the sole of his boot. “Pretty good. Just got out of a doctor’s appointment. I’m not completely sure how I feel about getting a hearing aid, but I think it’s worth a shot. Kind of miss hearing.”

“Hey, as long as you take care of yourself, I’m with you babe.” 

Okay, yeah, that was guilt burning up his stomach, clawing up his throat, forcing Steve to sigh and confess, “I was just smoking. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t. It’s just. I’m so fucking stressed and I can’t really go and workout anymore seeing how fucking fragile I am.” He hated how  _ sorry _ he felt for himself. Steve had never felt like this before, never, but it was different, reverting back to the body he had left long ago. It was different than the body he had grown used to, the body he had always yearned for, healthy and strong and handsome. Steve wondered when Sam was finally going to leave him for good. The thought made his chest squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

There was a sigh on the other side of the line and the distinct sound of Bucky’s voice, loud and edged with the Brooklyn accent that was more apparent now that he was  _ himself _ again. Steve couldn’t pick out what his friend was saying, but it made Sam huff out a laugh and shoot back a “shut the fuck up and scold him at your own time Binky” which resulted in a scuffle of sorts. Steve couldn’t help but laugh at his best friends, stupid assholes they were. “Look- damnit Barnes get out of here! Sorry, sorry, your  _ dumbass  _ best friend keeps trying to take the phone from me. Look, Steve. I’m not exactly happy about it, but don’t feel guilty. It’s an adjustment. Just try your best, it’s your health and I ain’t gonna lose you to some stupid cancer sticks, you hear me Steve?” 

Steve blinked as the wind blew about, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. He should hurry home. “Yeah,” his voice sounded wrangled so he cleared his throat, “yeah, I hear you Sam. Um- have I told you about the book club Wanda got started? Yeah, and guess who’s in it, guess.”

“Oh my god I have a feeling who it is by your tone  _ alone _ . Tic-Tac? Seriously? Doesn’t he live in San Fran?” 

Steve laughed. “Yeah, Wanda sets up a video call with Lang and just props up her laptop.” They spent a few more minutes talking before Sam had to leave, his goodbye a smacking kissing sound accompanied by the background noise of Bucky pretending to gag. They were ridiculous. Steve missed them. 

The sound of pop music filled the house, loud and causing the floor to vibrate slightly with the beat. Steve sighed as he pressed himself against the front door, clumsily kicking off his shoes. He shoved them next to where Wanda’s own strappy red heels were placed neatly, next to the coat rack that had his jacket hanging, a sad reminder of what he had stupidly forgotten. 

Steve’s socked feet padded forward through the living room and towards the kitchen, where he could see Wanda’s large curly hair bouncing as she moved about behind the counter. There were bowls of dough and mashed potatoes and ground beef in front of her, Wanda methodically placing spoonfuls into the dough, like little pies. She caught Steve’s eye and grinned widely as she flicked her hand, a wave of red magic turning down the radio set up on the kitchen table.

“Steve! I’m making pirozhki! Would you like to help?” 

Steve pursed his lips before he gave her a quick nod and raised up his sleeves, moving to wash his hands before settling next to her on a chair she had insisted on him using. A part of him wanted to protest, but his back and feet really were killing him. He set out to place mashed potatoes in dough and Wanda worked with the ground beef, humming softly along to her music. 

“How do you say it again?” Steve asked as he placed his last one onto a plate, waiting to bake after the others currently in the oven. 

“Pirozhki.” Wanda spoke clearly, moving her lips slowly, smiling widely when Steve tried his best to mimic how she had spoken the word. “My mama used to make these for us and I would help her. Pietro never much helped- not unless they were the sweet ones! He loved the sweet ones very much. Oh- we should make some for the holidays, when everyone is here, that would be so nice! Me, you, the boys, Vis. It’d be like real family.”

“We are a real family.” Steve laughed out, a reminder that caused his friend to glow and nod her head. They  _ were  _ family, after everything they had been through, no matter how Stark had simply called them Steve’s lackies, when the man was feeling vicious and in his head, they were family. “But, I understand what you mean. I used to help Buck’s mom and sisters making latkes during Hanukkah. But, these would be great for Thanksgiving.”

“Better than big fat turkey that takes all day to bake!” Wanda laughed out with a slap of her hand on the granite counter. It wasn’t funny one bit, but her reaction to her own joke had Steve laughing along. After a good minute of them calming down, Wanda sighed and watched him with her dark eyes as her hands moved up to wrap a curl around her finger. “How was your doctor's appointment?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Alright. I’m getting a hearing aid. How was your day?” 

Wanda gave him a knowing look, thick eyebrows raised and red lips pursed, but willingly went along with his subject change. “Good. I got some new rings and headbands earlier. Vision should be here later, they had gotten called away to help Ironheart with a task.” The mention of the teenager that had taken Tony’s mantle of the Iron hero perked Steve up, and they talked about her for a while before the conversation tapered off, not much for them to say since neither had actually met her. A song began to play that had Wanda highering the volume- it was soft and a little silly. “Steve, dance with me.”

“Dance?” Steve laughed as he nodded towards his big, clumsy flat feet. “You know I have two left feet Wanda. Always have, always will.” It had been easier for him to dance before, but his own self-conscious mind had caused him to step on ladies feet and feel just like before, when Bucky would drag him out to dance halls. Now. This body. Dancing was just not a strength of any version of Steve Rogers. Wanda’s lower lip jutted out and she held clasped hands to her chest, like a beggar, causing Steve to cave as she spoke in rapid fire Sokovian. “But- okay, okay, fine, you got me. I’ll dance with you,” Steve huffed out with a laugh, if only to get her to back off. “Expect to get your feet trampled on Maximoff.”

And he did- step on her feet, but she stepped right back on his and laughed loudly and let her forehead drop to his skinny shoulder, causing her back to curve from the effort of how _ low _ it was to reach his shoulders. She didn’t complain, only laughed and smiled down at him, until she had to pull away and take her pirozhki out of the oven.

They were barely out of the oven when Steve got one, burning his tongue as he took a large bite of the treat. It was delicious. 

The pack of cigarettes was nearly full, so many would be wasted, a good few bucks wasted. Maybe he should just give them to Bucky, he still smoked now and then. Bucky had taken an odd liking to tobacco pipes, which they had all learned back on his birthday when Natasha had gifted him a nice wooden one that had made his eyes shine. He would walk around holding it, with nothing inside, joking around and  _ pretending _ to smoke. 

Honestly, it made Steve think of how he would act silly and play with his little sisters. He used to shove a cigarette behind his ear, roll a newspaper up, and act like one of the important guys who had shiny boots and glittering white smiles. The kind of guys Bucky sneered at for being so high and mighty; the kind of guys Bucky had hook up with in their fancy hotels, bringing home mementos of a few bucks and fancy buttons from the guys. Steve never got the buttons thing, why Bucky would take those of all things from the guys, but to each their own. 

Steve sighed, shoved the cigarette packet into the trash can, causing it to implode in on itself and fall beneath the rest of the trash in there. It was only a few bucks, and Sam would be proud anyways.

There’s three videos that Steve keeps on watching while Sam is away. The first is a silly thing recorded on his phone, of Sam smiling at Steve- years before, even before they had begun to date, had their first, careful, fearful kiss- telling him to stop being stupid and get off his phone and hey! are you recording me, all while he was smiling and his dark eyes gleaming with something Steve can now recognize as  _ love and care and unconditional _ . 

(Though, a part of Steve, the stupid, insecure part of Steve wondered if that love was still unconditonal. If one day the other shoe would drop and Sam would leave him because Steve was no longer the Steve he had met, the Steve he had first kissed, the Steve he had fell in love with. It was stupid. It was in the back of his head everyday)

Another is a video of an interview Sam and Bucky had done together, after they had announced they would  _ both _ be Captain America, the stubborn assholes they were. Sam was leaning forward, his chin resting on his hands, the shield next to his legs, smiling devilishly, handsome and cute. Most people in the comment section of the video talked about Bucky’s short haircut, his brooklyn drawl, the little wink he gave the camera at the end, but all Steve could think about was how beautiful Sam looked in his Captain America uniform. How he answered each question with that smartass grin of his, eyebrow raised, the gap of his teeth so fucking cute. He was perfect. 

The other video was from a few months ago, something Wanda had taken. Steve had said something, some dumb joke that had Sam guawffing and had him encircling his arms around Steve, lifting him up, the both of them laughing, stupid and in love. Steve had clutched to Sam’s shoulders as he fought to stay up, up in his arms, trying not to fall over.

Steve missed Sam. 

A hand brushed against his back. 

Steve’s eyes shot open, meeting dark brown eyes, a shining white smile, it was-

“Sam,” Steve breathed out, sitting up, the blankets he had wrapped himself in early in the night were bunched up closer to his knees than his chest. He clutched at one and tugged it free from the others before grabbing Sam’s hand, pulling him into the bed. “What- what- I thought you guys weren’t gonna be back yet?” 

Sam wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and pulled the others up to properly cover them both. He gave Steve a look, mischievous and silly and loving, before kissing the tip of his nose. “Mission ended early. Thank God. I missed your stupid skinny ass.” His hand moved to rub at Steve’s bare forearm. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Steve whispered back, moving forward, shifting, pressing his lips against Sam’s. His lips were chapped. Steve liked that about Sam. He would use flavored chapstick- honey and citrus and raspberry. Sometimes Sam would put it on and Steve would press his lips to his and kiss it away. “I threw away my cigarettes.” 

A warm rush of breath against his lips as Sam sighed. The guilt festered inside of Steve all over again, that he had really made Sam so disappointed that he hadn't been able to kick the habit. “Thank you. I know you hate it, but you need to keep yourself healthy. Can I tell you something?” Steve nodded his head, scooting closer closer closer to his best friend. “I always hated that you smoked, even if it didn’t mess up your perfect lungs.”

“I know you did.” 

The orange cat rubbed herself against Steve’s legs, letting him scratch her ears as she moved back and forth and back and forth. She was a little neighborhood cat who traveled from house to house- in the house down the street where the old lady with curly pink hair lived with her frilly sweaters and bird houses she was called Muenster, the house that had five kids ranging from eighteen to six the cat was called The Puffball, in the house with the lesbian couple who invited them all to their parties called the cat Pretty Cat, while Steve and his friends called her Persimmon. She was the worst little thing, everyone loved her despite knowing she belonged to them all.

Persimmon purred as Steve continued to pet her. The sliding door opening caused Steve to jump and slightly jostle the cat, who mewed quietly before quickly moving towards the new warm body. Steve glanced back, watching as Bucky pet her. A short strand of hair curled along his forehead as he leaned back up, smiling. 

“See Miss Persimmon Cookie over here snared ya in.” Bucky chuckled out as he carefully sat on the deck next to Steve, a little off balance with his prosthetic arm off. He never wore it when he was home, said he felt safe around them, that it wasn’t necessary. The cat settled in between them, purring as they both began to pet her. “Stupid fat cat. Missed her.”

Steve laughed. “She sure missed the fool who feeds her chicken.”

“Shut up ya punk,” Bucky laughed out as he leaned forwards to bump his shoulder against Steve’s. As Buck moved back, Steve moved with him, leaning on him, enjoying the abundance of warmth his super soldier body brought with him, despite the fact he was in nothing but a thin white t-shirt. “She is a polite little lady, I can’t say no to her little doe eyes!”

Steve smiled as he pressed his cold face into Bucky’s arm. “God, what’s it like knowing you can get so easily tricked by our neighborhood cat?” His friend huffed and refused to answer that with anything. After a few seconds, Steve found himself pulling back and asking, “Hey, do you remember how you used to collect buttons from guys you slept with?” 

His friends eyes softened as he sighed and glanced down at the cat she was petting. It was close to a minute before Bucky nodded his head with a chuckle. “After it all, after I charmed them, before I’d leave, I would ask them for a button, right from their coat of their shirt, whatever. I’d tell them ‘so you’d remember this night, this night you had the best sex with some Brooklyn trash, everytime you went to button this up.’ They’d laugh and do it. I guess it- it made me feel less shitty about my perverted sex or something? Or like- this little memento that I was real, that I had some impact, some moment that  _ felt _ real with some rich man who was as repressed as I was. I don’t know. I always felt so out of place.”

“Do you still?” Steve asked, watching as Bucky’s thick eyebrows pulled close together in thought. 

Bucky opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, “Nah.” 

The hearing aid feels clunky in his ear, but Steve fights through the discomfort. Steve’s hearing hadn't been this bad back in the forties, sure it had made conversations fuzzy and off, but the final fight with Thanos had made him lose it all. It had taken him a full day to realize that the damage had been permanent, that he actually couldn’t hear jack shit from his left ear, when Sam had hugged him close and whispered something and Steve  _ couldn’t make out a thing _ .

He wasn’t fond of the hearing aid, but it made things feel a little better. 

Sam helps Steve take it off before bed, his fingers gentle. After he places it on the nightstand, he moves towards Steve, his lips pressing kisses to Steve’s jaw, up towards the ear that can’t hear a thing before moving to kiss his lips with an exaggerated “mwah!” 

Steve looks at Sam, beautiful wonderful Sam, and kisses him as he mutters, “God I love you.” 

Natasha’s hair is shaved clean off, nothing but dark brown little spines waiting to grow again, and she has about ten piercings along her ears. “Undercover,” was all she provided with a small smirk as she slinked past Steve on the doorway, clutching wine close to her chest as she moved towards the kitchen where they were all making pirozhki together- both savory and sweet ones. Natasha pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and tweaked Wanda’s ear before settling down herself and helping out. 

“Where’s Clint? I thought he would have come with you?” Wanda asked as she pulled out a batch of pirozhki from the oven, moving them on top of the stove to chill, before she placed another batch into the oven. They were making way too much for just them, but it was fun, and there was a collective agreement that they enjoyed seeing Wanda so happy. Steve was already trying to figure out how much they should give to their neighbors.

“You know Clint,” Natasha said with a snort and a wave of her pale hand, “he gets distracted. He’ll get here eventually. So, how’s it been here?” They all chimed in, talking over each other and laughing, content with their lives, living in this suburban house where they had holiday dinners and a neighborhood cat and came home to after a long day to lounge together. 

And- Steve  _ was _ content. Even if he wasn’t quite used to being  _ himself _ yet again, despite that, he was  _ happy _ . He could have easily died that day, died and left this little family of his behind. And he could never, he could never leave his people behind, had never dreamed of it, that was never him. He loved these guys with his whole heart, this new little family he shaped together as he learned how to adjust into this new, big, twenty-first century world.

Steve set his chin on Sam’s shoulder and kissed the side of his jaw. “This is nice,” Steve said with a smile as he watched his boyfriends hands, carefully making a pirozhki. “I think you put a little too much filling in there babe.”

Sam sniffed, “Well, we’ll see about that because I’m already rolling this baby up. Look at this, perfection!” He held up the overstuffed pirozhki, grinning widely and proudly.

Steve laughed and nodded, “Alright, alright, you got me. It’s perfect.” 

“Yeah, you got that right. Oh hey, can you give me a scoop of mac’n’cheese, I’m getting hungry handling all this food.” He turned his head slightly so it laid against Steve’s. Steve stayed there for a moment, relishing in the moment, before he moved to get a plate of the macaroni and cheese Sam had made yesterday afternoon. 

Sam had this smile that Steve could watch all day everyday. Steve had sketchbooks with pages of Sam’s silly grins, that cute gap between his teeth, the way his eyebrows scrunched together on his forehead, how he would raise his hands to cover a cheeky little grin. God- Steve loved him. 

Steve leaned his head against the sofa as he looked up at where Sam sat on the recliner, laughing as he moved his socked foot to kick at Bucky, who was smiling as his hands deftly braided Wanda’s hair into two separate braids. He was speaking in a fake french accent, the same one that had made Dernier collapse in on himself in laughter and had the rest of the guys clamoring to make the best of the worst fake accent. Wanda pitched her voice in an imitation of an American accent, which caused Natasha to snort into her mug of coffee. 

“That was actually decent.” Natasha said with a straight face, as though there wasn’t coffee on her cheek, “maybe Wanda could follow in my footsteps.”

Wanda laughed and dramatically fluttered her eyelashes. “A possibility. I have started working on a novel, did I tell you that Natasha? I have some ideas about adding pieces of my art with the story, maybe even Steve’s, though I still need to settle on how the plot will plan out and such. I am very excited. Vis has been helping me a bit since I am writing it in English, right Vis?” 

The smile Steve was sketching formed and Steve moved towards a simple sketch of Sam himself. He glanced up and caught his boyfriends eye. Sam tilted his head to the side and shifted, gesturing for Steve to come sit with him. Steve set aside his sketchbook, ignored the throb of his back as he stood, and made his way over towards Sam. He wrapped an arm around Sam and laid on top of him, grinning. 

“Wanda’s writing is exquisite,” Vision was saying from where they sat on the carpet. “Of course, she struggles with certain aspects of writing in English, but her language skills and her way of conveying emotions has always been something I have admired of her. She helps me grasp at how certain emotions may feel.” 

And Steve couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face because here Vision was,  _ trying _ . Steve knew how hard it was for Vision to grow used to being allowed to have feelings and express them; he knew that Stark had only ever seen Vision as a machine and not a true being with will and a desire to be themselves and explore the human experience. “That’s awesome Vision. Emotions can be hard, but using art to express and understand them helps us along.” 

The smile Vision gave him was a little shy and bright as they tugged at the sleeves of the cardigan- Steve recognized it as one that had once been his, but was now a free for all piece of clothing that everyone in the house fought to have. 

Becca Barnes had once told Steve that beds were sacred. “I don’t mean in, you know,” she had laughed out as her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. Steve could remember how she had tugged at the worn locket that hung at her neck, a little thing that held a picture of Bucky inside and an old pressed flower, how she brushed a lock of her thick brown hair behind her ear and bit her lips and, really, it was stupid of Steve to only realize, seventy odd years later that his best friends little sister had had it  _ bad _ for him, but no one had accused Steve of being a genius when it came to women. 

“No, no,” Becca had laughed out, “beds are sacred because it’s where people share the sweetest moments. Like how you draw Bucky or how a big brother tucks his baby sister asleep. It’s full of these nothing little memories that mean the absolute world at the end of the day. Ya get me?” 

Steve had smiled at her and nudged his shoulder against hers. “Yeah, yeah, I get you Becca. Lots of people look past those moments, but they build trust and love. Little conversations. Sharing a smoke. Petting a dog. It adds up.” 

For the life of Steve, he had no idea how that topic had been brought up, but it had stayed with him. It was a moment of importance, a sweetness left in his mouth that made him smile, a truth he saw now whenever he quietly sat in the same room with Wanda or Vis or Bucky or Sam. 

They laid in bed together, Sam’s hand moving up and down up and down Steve’s back, following the slight curl of his spine. Steve kissed at Sam’s jaw, slow and soft and without much meaning over than to kiss him because he loved him so fucking much and he was slowly, slowly, learning that everything was fine, that they were as in love as they had been when they first kissed. 

“Sam?” Steve’s voice felt loud in the quiet night, in this bubble they had around them. 

“Yeah babe?” Sam’s voice was rough, tired, but his eyes were awake.

“Do you still love me?” 

A sharp exhale, a hand on his cheek. “Steve. I will always love you. I know it’s been hard, an adjustment period, but, man, I can’t imagine being without you. I fell in love with  _ you _ Steve, not that big beefy Captain America body. It’s hard on you, I know, I know babe, but this is- it’s like how Bucky is slowly learning to sleep through the night and be comfortable again, like how Wanda can  _ smile _ now. It’s all adjustment. You’re a little different right now, but you’re still familiar at the end of the day, we just need to learn how to mold ourselves with our new little Steve.” Sam’s eyes were wide, watching Steve, earnest and sweet and- 

“Marry me?” Steve whispered, his sharp nose pressing against Sam’s. 

A breath. A laugh. A kiss. 

“You know, I was gonna ask. Did you know that?” Sam’s words whispered against his lips. Steve had not known a thing of that, but he smiled and kissed Sam, kissed him until he was too tired to move and snuggled close to him as he drifted off to sleep, with Sam holding him close to his warm body. 

And, sure, yeah, being sick again and half deaf and needing glasses and having a curved spine fucking sucked ass, but God did Steve love how Sam could hold him now. How easily he fit in with Sam, like this was always how life was going to pan out for them. That Steve was meant to become a super soldier, lost for years, before once again finding a place in an unlikely future in an unlikely body. That Steve was meant to meet Sam all those years ago on his jogging route. 

Steve breathed in and slept. 

He breathed in and continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this story that I didn't mention- Wanda most definitely listens to MARINA, Mitski, and Regina Spektor. Their lesbian neighbors invite them over for get togethers a lot and think its sweet that they all live together. It took them quite a few weeks of living together before it clicked that they were a bunch of queers living in the suburbs in one house. Wanda has an accent and is dark skinned (honestly this could lowkey be compliant with my fic [everybody's waiting for you to arrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355907) kinda sorta). Bucky now has that locket of Becca's. That pressed flower in the locket was a flower Steve once gave to her that she kept. Thor let Steve keep Stormbreaker because he knows that he is a worthy king even without a cool magical weapon. Steve keeps Stormbreaker in his closet and pulls it out for party tricks, mostly.
> 
> This was nice to write! I had really wanted the whole Thanos uses the reality stone to wrap Steve's body back to pre-serum and god was I so disappointed by what we got! I mean, the Russo's legit got me to hate my fav character for quite a few months because of what they did. So here's my fix-it I guess! I really hope you guys enjoyed. I know it wasn't much, but it was soft, and I kind of wanted it to feel like small snapshots of a life, these little moments that build up into something sweet. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, comment, leave a kudos, come talk to me on tumblr @vampjubilee, check out some of my other nonsense stories. Thanks so much for reading <33


End file.
